Big Time Vampire
by JustMe133
Summary: When Big Time Rush is touring in Canada, what will happen when their tour bus crashes outside a small town named Whitechapel? Read and find out. Rated T for safety and some SLASH COUPLES!
1. Treasures In The Pouring Rain

**This is for Kameslover3, who wanted to co-write this with me but I had already started it. I hope you like it : ) **

**Well, my first crossover did pretty well, so maybe this one will too… I can only hope!**

**I don't own MBAV or BTR. Just a crazed fan I swear.**

…

A dark tour bus chugged slowly through the pouring rain, all its occupants asleep except for the driver, who squinted to see through the downpour before him. He wanted to pull over and wait for this storm to pass, but he could barely see the road enough to even know where "over" was. Before he knew what was happening though, the bus spun, tires squealed, and the bus ran into a ditch, jolting its passengers awake.

"Whaz goin on?" a groggy shaggy haired teen asked, opening his hazel eyes slowly.

"M don know," another teen boy said, rubbing his eyes and running a hand tiredly through his blonde hair.

"Everyone okay?" a short brunette said, a little bit of fear clear in his voice.

"Did we crash?" another boy asked as he scrambled to find a black, sleek hockey helmet.

"You all okay?" the driver asked, pulling himself from the front of the bus. The four teens nodded.

"What happened?" the short brunette asked while his other three friends watched warily.

"This rain was too strong. I'm sorry you guys. We slid into a ditch."

"Where are we?" the blonde haired boy asked, making the driver glance at his GPS.

"On the edge of … Whitechapel."

…

"Thanks for babysitting tonight Sarah," Mrs. Morgan said as she handed Sarah her money.

"Oh it was no problem. I should get going before this rain gets any worse," the dark-haired girl said, slipping on her jacket and grabbing her umbrella. _Good thing I brought my car today,_ she thought as she opened the door only to be greeted with pouring rain.

"You'll be okay heading home?" Ethan asked, making her look at him, ignoring the worry that was clear in his eyes.

"Ethan, it's me. I'll be fine. You need to get to bed. Don't you have a full day planned with Benny tomorrow?" Ethan rolled his eyes in attempted annoyance, but Sarah saw the hint of a smile play on his lips and the joy in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Just, text me when you get home? That way I know you got there okay." Now Sarah rolled her eyes in real annoyance.

"Yes Mama Ethan," she joked, making him blush in embarrassment. "I'll be fine. Okay? It's just a little rain..." she said, glancing out the door again as a burst of wind shot cold rain into the house. "Okay a lot of rain. I'll be fine. Quit worrying."

"Okay okay!"

"Bye," she said with an easy smile before stepping out and opening her umbrella. Sighing, she made her way to her car.

…

"What are we going to do?" one of the four boys asked as their bus shifted shakily. "If we move, this whole thing could tumble and we'll all get hurt."

"I have no cell service!" another guy cried out in anger, tossing his phone onto a nearby seat.

"Everyone calm down! We'll just wait until someone drives by, then we'll ask for help," a third guy said, authority clear in his voice.

"Are we gonna die?" the last guy asked, making the other three roll their eyes.

"I see headlights!" the driver of the bus called out, making everyone jump up, shaking the bus violently. "Stay still! I'll see if I can flag them down!" he said harshly before running out into the downpour, waving his arms like a madman.

…

Sarah was driving towards the outer edge of town, where she was supposed to meet her blood delivery man. As she was squinting to see through the downpour before her, her jaw dropped as she saw what looked like a giant drowned rat emerge before her headlights, arms waving wildly. Swerving to not hit him, she slammed on her brakes, making her tires squeal and her car spin just a bit before stopping. Jumping out of the car, she ran to the man, getting soaked in the process.

"Are you okay?" she asked the man, who was breathing heavily.

"Our bus… we crashed! Can you help us?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, but we will be if we don't get out of that bus," he said, grabbing her and pulling her towards the hulking bus that she could now see. It was big black bus with red lettering on the side, and it was tilting precariously in a ditch; if there was any shift it could tumble, causing serious damage.

"How many people are in there?" she asked as she carefully stepped towards it.

"Four."

"Only four in a bus that huge?"

"Yeah… Guys!" the driver called out, leaning towards the open bus door.

"Yeah?" a chorus of voices called back, and Sarah could've sworn she had heard them before.

"There's someone here to help us. Come on out here okay?"

"But be careful!" Sarah called, exchanging looks with the driver, who nodded.

…

The four boys looked at each other as they heard a girl's voice call out to them.

"Okay, we'll go two at a time," the blonde leader said, looking at the boy closest to him, who nodded in agreement. "Us two first, then you two. Okay?" he said, making the other two nod as well. He then turned to look at the shorter brunette. "Come with me?" The other guy just smiled and nodded again.

"We'll be right behind you," the other two said, making them nod before stepping out of the bus, which seemed to tremble with every step they took.

Soon enough, all four boys were out of the bus, which then fell over with a loud _THUMP _and _CRASH_. They looked at the bus before turning to see the girl that was standing in the pouring rain with the driver, and their jaws dropped.

She was gorgeous.

…

Sarah's jaw dropped as she stared at the four slowly getting soaked guys.

They were some of the hottest guys she had ever seen.

"Guys, this young lady stopped to help us. Show some respect!" the driver barked, making the four guys close their mouths and smile at her.

"I'm Kendall," the tall blonde one said, smiling at her.

"Logan," the shorter brunette by his side said, smiling as well. "Thanks for helping us."

"I'm Carlos!"

"And I'm James!"

"And we're Big Time Rush!" the four boys said all together then, making Sarah's jaw drop even more.

"Big Time Rush?"

"We're a band."

"Oh. Well, I'm Sarah," she said, waving at them. "Um… how about I take you guys to the nearest hotel? My car's right over there…" she said, pointing at the car that was still on the road.

"I'll stay with the bus, see if I can get a hold of a mechanic or something," the driver said, turning to the young lady. "Thank you for all your help."

"Oh, it was nothing, really," she said before turning to the guys, "Well come on. Let's get you to a hotel."

…

**Okay, well, chapter one could've been better.**

**Hopefully the next one will catch your interest if this one didn't.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. A Whitechapel Welcome

**Hehehe. New chapter.**

**Hope it's a good one.**

**And I know I didn't reply to many reviews in Chapter 1, sorry about that.  
**

**Updated: 11/9/2012  
**

…

Sarah watched the four teens disappear into the hotel, none looking back except for the short Latino, who turned and waved vigorously at her. She giggled and waved back before watching the blonde slip an arm around the short brunette's shoulders. She raised an eyebrow but then shook her head.

She had to get home.

…

The next day, the band was lounging in their hotel room, when James spoke.

"That Sarah girl yesterday… She was pretty hot. Didn't know Canada made 'em that way," he commented, making his three friends look at him in surprise.

"Really? We've toured here before. You've never noticed _any_ hot girls?" Kendall countered while Logan and Carlos just watched the exchange silently.

"I'm just saying. There was something about her. Almost like I was drawn to her."

"Well too bad. She didn't seem too interested in you."

"Or any of us for that matter," Logan finally spoke, making green and hazel eyes fall on him. Carlos had begun to polish his helmet, so he was ignoring the conversation.

"Yeah. Besides, Logan and I _have_ girlfriends." James just rolled his eyes now while Logan looked briefly uncomfortable before smiling.

"Yup. That we do."

…

Sarah sat in her room, enjoying the peace.

That didn't last long as Erica burst in through the window, hair flowing behind her like a cape.

"What was _so_ important that I had to come over _right away?" _she asked, sarcasm heavy in her voice while she stared at her best friend, who smiled tentatively.

"There's a boy band in town." Erica scoffed.

"A boy band? What's so important about that?" Sarah smiled and went to her laptop, quickly typing in something. Soon, a picture popped up on the screen. Erica's eyes widened as she stared at the four boys smiling back at her. "Oohh… they look yummy. Especially that one," she said, pointing to James, her fangs already showing.

"Erica, behave," is all Sarah said while the blonde girl smiled.

"What hotel are they at?"

…

Erica made her way towards the hotel room; she had gotten the information from the front desk clerk by some very simple persuasion.

She was getting good at that.

Knocking quickly, the door to the room swung open to show the four boys.

"Big Time Rush?" she asked, her smile growing as she eyed James, who stood behind Kendall.

"Yeah…" They said together, eyeing the girl in front of them.

"I'm Erica. I heard you were in town and thought you guys could use a … tour guide."

"Hi, I'm James," he said, pushing Kendall and the others out of the way, smiling his charming smile at her.

"I know," she said, her own smile growing. "And I hope you and I can get to know each other _extremely _well. But first! Why don't I show you all around?"

…

The guys followed Erica around as she babbled on to James, their arms linked as they flirted. Kendall motioned for Logan and Carlos to stop walking.

"How about we leave them alone?" he whispered, pulling at others arms. "They won't even know we're gone." Logan and Carlos both shrugged before following the taller of the group away from the flirting teens. As they began to walk unescorted through town, they ran into a trio of boys, two of which were arguing.

"I don't see what the big deal is that I came along with you guys! I was heading that way anyway!" a blonde boy argued with a tall brunette, who shook his head.

"Cuz E and I had _plans_ man. You just can't pop up and interrupt them!" The third boy stood by uncomfortably as they continued to argue, while the three band teens watch them with interest.

"So? Ethan doesn't mind, do you Ethan?" the blonde boy asked, turning to the silent boy, who stuttered before looking at the taller one, who looked as if he had been betrayed.

"Rory… Benny and I had plans…" Rory's face fell and Benny facepalmed. He knew Ethan couldn't say no to that face. "If it's okay with Benny, I guess you can hang out with us." Now Rory smiled and turned to Benny, eyes pleading.

Until they noticed the other teens watching them.

"Can we help you?" the one called Ethan asked, turning towards them.

"Oh! Sorry about that. We're in town… visiting, and we're lost. Do you think you can show us around?" Logan quickly said, stepping in front of Carlos and Kendall. Logan was surprised when he felt brief fingers on his back; looking over his shoulder, he saw green eyes questioning him. He just smiled.

"Oh… Um, sure, I guess. Can you two stop arguing so we can help these guys?" Ethan said, turning an accusing glare to his two best friends, who looked slightly ashamed at their childish behavior.

"Yes," they said together, hanging their heads in mock ashamedness.

"Good. Hi. I'm Ethan," he said, holding out his hand to shake Logan's, who grabbed it, sending Ethan into a vision.

***Vision***

***Ethan saw Logan and Kendall sharing a kiss, both smiling happily at the other***

***End Vision***

"I'm Logan," the smart boy said, shaking Ethan's hands and watching at the taller of the Whitechapel gang glared at him, as if he was angered that he was touching Ethan…

_Interesting_, Logan thought while Ethan looked at him with an odd look, his eyes flickering between him and Kendall.

"This is Kendall and Carlos," Logan said as the two brunettes pulled their hands away from each other.

"This is Benny and Rory. Guys, say hi," Ethan scolded, making the other two break out in matching smiles.

"Hi," they said together in a creepy tone, making Kendall and Logan exchange matching looks of surprise that Ethan didn't miss. _Hmm…_ he thought. _Maybe they don't know._

"So, what are you doing in Whitechapel? Nothing happens here," Ethan said with a strained smile, thinking how much of fun vampires would have if word got out that new meat was in the vicinity.

"Well, our tour bus -we're a band- crashed yesterday and this girl named Sarah-"

"Sarah? About my height, maybe an inch shorter, long dark hair, somewhat dark skin, _really_ pretty?" Ethan asked; Logan noticed Benny rolled his eyes at the comment Ethan made, looking bothered.

"Yeah. She was driving by and luckily saved us before any damage could've been caused and got us to a hotel. Then today some girl named Erica-"

"Tall, long blonde hair, unbelievably pretty?" Benny butted in, making Ethan now glare at him, making Logan's suspicions grow even more.

"Yeah. She showed up at our hotel today and whisked our friend James away, flirting non-stop with him." Logan finished, not missing the look that passed between Benny and Ethan.

"Well... We'll be happy to show you guys around. Won't we?" Rory and Benny now exchanged a look but nodded.

"Yeah, just follow us."

With Rory leading the way, they began on their decent to wherever they were going.

…

"Did you see that look Benny and Ethan exchanged?" Logan whispered to Kendall, who nodded while Carlos and Rory talked happily together.

"Yeah. There's something they're not telling us."

"And we gotta find out what."

…

James smiled at Erica as she sent him a full-toothed smile.

"You are just so… perfect," she said, her smile growing, if that was possible.

"You're pretty perfect yourself."

"Wanna see how I got this way?"

…

**So, can you guess the slash pairings in this story? There's two! ONLY two.**

**And yeah, this chapter was out there; lots going on.**

**But hope ya'll liked it.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Confusing Revelations

**Well this chapter… is just all over the place! Lol.**

**Hope you can keep up.**

**Updated: 11/15/2012  
**

…

Erica smiled at James, who smiled back at her teasingly. She leaned over and was about to brush her lips across his when her phone rang shrilly.

"Ugh. One sec," she said with a strained smile. Picking up the phone, she groaned. "Hey."

"_Erica. What are you doing?"_ Sarah asked, an accusing tone to her voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked with an overly sweet tone while James watched her. She shot him a flirty smile, which he returned instantly.

"_You're with that boy from the band aren't you?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Erica, don't do it! I know you. Leave him alone."_

"I don't wanna," she said with a playful pout, making James smile even more at her.

"_Seriously. Just… wait it out. What if you do what you wanna do and things don't work out? It could get ugly…" _Erica frowned now as she thought about that.

"…I guess you have a point."

"_Thank you." _Erica hung up then and smiled sadly at James.

"What's wrong?" he asked, making her shake her head.

"Nothing. Don't worry, we'll have our fun soon enough," she said cryptically, sending chills through James, who still smiled on, oblivious to his fate.

…

They had ended up at the arcade, Carlos and Rory furiously competing against each other in almost every game they could. Logan and Ethan were talking quietly among their selves while Kendall and Benny stood back, watching the two dark-haired boys converse.

"They seem to get along," Benny commented, making Kendall's own green eyes fall on him.

"Yeah. Logan's the brainac of the group. Looks like he found a kindred spirit."

"Yeah, same with E." Kendall raised an eyebrow as he saw the way Benny stared at Ethan, an almost protective aura coming from him.

"You two are pretty close huh?"

"Best friends since we were six. You and him?"

"We're closer just like James and Carlos are closer to each other. We… balance each other out I guess you could say." Benny just nodded in understanding, making the two taller teens fall silent.

...

Logan saw Kendall and Benny talking, an odd feeling twisting in his stomach.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, even though he saw the way Logan stared at Kendall before turning to face him again.

"Yeah. Thanks for showing us around. There's no telling when our bus is gonna be fixed."

"What about your performances?"

"All have been put on hiatus, and anyone who had tickets can just come on the day we have it, with the original ticket."

"Well that's good. Can't disappoint your fans," Ethan said with a strained smile.

"You don't have to force yourself to small talk with me about the band. We can talk about anything." Ethan now smiled a relieved smile, which Logan returned.

"E!" Benny called out suddenly, coming up to the two shorter teens. "I need to talk to you. Outside."

"Oh. Sure. Be right back," he said to Logan with a small smile. Benny just glared at him before following Ethan out of the arcade. Logan watched them, that strange feeling coming over him again. Shaking his head, he looked at Kendall, who was watching him.

"I'll be right back."

…

"What's up?" Ethan asked, turning to Benny, who looked at him strangely.

"You were too busy with _Logan_ to notice, but Sarah texted. Said Erica is with James, and it seems like she may be planning on … well you can guess with Erica," Benny said, slightly bitter sounding.

"Shit," Ethan groaned. "What do we do?"

"I say we blow her to smithereens. Like this," he said, raising his hands. "Bam!" with that, faint sparks shot from his fingertips, making his smile fall while Ethan's grew as he attempted to not laugh. "Dammit. BAM!" A little stronger sparks still feel weakly from his fingertips. Now Ethan laughed.

"Having trouble?" he chuckled, making Benny glare at him.

"I can't concentrate," he grumbled, frowning at Ethan as he tried again, only to get weak sparks once again. "Dammit."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because-" he stopped, and just stared at Ethan, who's eyes were wide as he stared at him, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Let me try again," he whispered, closing his eyes and focusing on one thought and one thought only; Ethan smiling at him. He felt power course through him and he opened his eyes. "BAM!" A huge burst of lights and sparks flew from Benny's hands, hitting a nearby tree, causing a burnt indent to form in the middle of it. Now Benny smiled.

"There's the spellmaster I know," Ethan said with a smile at the taller boy, who instantly smiled back. Neither boy noticed the chocolate brown eyes that watched them with a wide-eyed intensity until Ethan looked over and noticed them. "Logan." Benny turned to see the other boy watching them, looking slightly frazzled and scared.

"Shit."

…

Logan stood there, staring at the two boys in shock.

Had he just seen what he thought he had? But that's impossible…. Magic doesn't exist, he reasoned with himself. But he had seen it with his own eyes…

Benny had done something that definitely wasn't normal. Logan's eyes flitted between Benny and Ethan, and he saw the look in their eyes that confirmed it; He had seen what he had thought he saw.

"Logan," Ethan said, voice calm and reassuring. "It's okay. Let us explain." Logan shook his head and took a step back, stumbling a bit. Ethan shot a hand out to catch the other teen, making him fall into, not a vision, but Logan's thoughts.

"_What? What's going on?" Logan asked, looking at Ethan, shock clear in his eyes._

"_This happens. It's okay."_

"_What are you talking about ?"_

"_Logan, I can tell, you don't believe in this. You believe in science. Right?"_

"_Yes, science and logic and NORMAL."_

"_Just hear me out. I'm a seer. Benny's a spellmaster. Whitechapel is FILLED with paranormal stuff, and we're the ones who typically put a stop to it. Some of our friends are vampires. Okay? I know it's a lot to handle, but since you saw, I figured I had to tell you. Also… I had a vision from you the first time we shook hands."_

"…_A vision?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Of what?"_

"… _You and Kendall kissing." Now Logan looked at Ethan, an odd look in his eyes that could be conveyed as shock. _

"_Kendall and I… kissing? That's impossible. We both have girlfriends back in LA." Ethan shrugged._

"_My visions are never wrong." Logan shook his head, but looked at Ethan. "No harm in going for it if you want it."_

"_You should take your own advice." Now Ethan looked confused. "If you want someone, then don't let what other's think or say influence your choice." Ethan smiled softly and nodded._

"_Only if you do the same."_

The two boys fell out of their thought chat, but time had seemed to stay still for Benny, who now looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"What just happened?" Ethan just smiled at Benny, who smiled back hesitantly.

"Just explained everything to him… Actually almost everything. There is one thing I forgot."

"Which was…?"

"I didn't tell him about Erica."

…

**Like I said, all over the place right? Maybe the next one will be more organized.**

**No promises though.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Changes Are Coming

**So, there are a couple of different story-lines going on in this chapter; ya'll can keep up I think though.**

**Hope ya'll like it.**

**Updated: 11/21/2012  
**

…

"What about Erica?" Logan asked, watching the two Whitechapel natives look at each other nervously before Benny began talking.

"Erica is … a vampire. She typically follows her instincts, and she has currently set her eyes on your band mate."

"I think his name is James?" Ethan said, a slight questioning tone to his voice. Now Logan's jaw dropped.

"What? Y-you really expect me to believe that there's magic and visions and vampires…" his voice trailed off at the serious looks on their faces. "No, that's IMPOSSIBLE."

"Logan," Ethan said quietly, not wanting to frighten the genius anymore; slowly, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me. I know it's a lot to handle, but James is in some serious trouble. And he's gonna need his friends if Erica does what we think she's going to do…" Logan looked at Ethan, and he saw the honesty and fear that shown in them.

"Does that mean, what you told me…"

"Is true." Logan's took a gasping breath and nodded.

"Logan!" Kendall called out as he headed towards them; he may have been smiling at Logan, but his eyes held an angry tone that screamed at Ethan, who removed his hand and went back towards Benny, who didn't look too happy either. "Carlos is getting hungry. Wanna go get lunch?" Logan looked at Kendall and began to blush, unable to say anything.

"Why don't you two go and we'll keep Carlos company?" Benny said, stepping forward a bit, meeting Kendall's eyes first, then Logan's, who nodded.

"Sounds good… I-I need to talk to you anyway," Logan said, feeling extremely nervous for once.

"Oh… Okay. Make sure Carlos doesn't hurt-"

"OW. DUDE WATCH OUT!"

"Never mind. We'll be back later."

"There's a small restaurant down the street. You guys go there and we'll get Carlos some food before he hurts any-"

"HEY! THAT HURT!" The four teens all looked at each other before Kendall and Logan walked off, leaving Benny and Ethan to check the damage made by Carlos and Rory.

…

**~*Kogan*~**

Kendall sat across from Logan, who was quietly sipping his soda as they waited on their food. Logan had avoided looking at him, and it was bothering Kendall, who wasn't sure _why _it bothered him.

Then he remembered the look Logan had shared with Ethan, and Kendall was surprised when he felt jealously bubble inside of him.

_What the hell? Why would I be jealous of Logan looking at Ethan? I'm straight. Logan's straight! We both have girlfriend back home… Jo and Camille…_

But then Logan looked up at Kendall with his wide, chocolate brown eyes and Kendall felt his heart kick up a beat.

_Maybe… maybe not…_

"What did you need to talk to me about?" he forced himself to ask, making Logan look thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head.

"It's insane… improbable…," he said quietly, making Kendall raise an eyebrow at him.

"Insane? Improbable? What are you talking about?" Kendall asked as Logan shook his head again.

"Kendall… have you ever been told something that is so … outlandish, that you couldn't believe it, yet it was absolutely true?"

"…No… but I have the feeling you're about to tell me something that fits that description…" Logan looked at Kendall and nodded.

"You won't believe it."

"Try me."

…

**~*Bethan*~**

"So…" Benny said as they watched Carlos and Rory have a hot-dog eating contest amongst themselves, "What's going on with you and Logan?" Ethan looked at Benny in surprise; Benny's face showed no emotion though.

"What do you mean?"

"You two… seem to connect really well."

"Yeah, but so do we…" Benny looked at Ethan now, a slight smile on his lips. "Besides, Logan likes Kendall, and vice-versa." Benny just raised an eyebrow at him. "I had a vision of them."

"Oh… that's why you were so close to him…"

"What, were you jealous?" Ethan joked, making Benny's face heat up before shaking his head.

"Just don't wanna lose my best friend."

"Mhm… Hey B?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what we had talked about a few weeks ago?" Ethan asked, making Benny's face pale as he looked at Ethan, unsure of what to do now; he was remembering the conversation the two boys had had about possibly becoming more than friends, but Ethan had said they weren't ready for that yet.

"Y-yeah," his voice squeaked out, making Ethan smile at him.

"Well… If you still wanna try … _that_, I think I'm ready," he whispered.

"E…"

…

**~*Kogan*~**

Kendall sat there, mouth ajar as Logan finished telling him everything that happened.

The only part he felt truly relieved about was that there was nothing going on between Logan and Ethan. _Although why would I be jealous of that in the first place? I just didn't want him to hurt Camille, that's gotta be it…_

"Kendall? Ken? You in there?" Logan asked softly, making Kendall's green eyes fall on him as his face began to heat up some.

"Y-yeah. Um, just… That's a lot to take in… and it's true?"

"Yup. I didn't wanna believe it either… But they were both so serious… I know… I know some of that will never happen but…" Logan didn't look at Kendall as that last part left his lips, but Kendall smiled softly.

"Maybe… we could try…" Logan now smiled.

"I'd like that."

…

**~*Jerica*~**

James smiled as him and Erica continued to kiss in her darkened home.

"Where's your parents at?" he asked suddenly, pulling away from her and looking around; the house felt strangely empty, even with him and Erica there.

"Hmm, don't know. They tend to go out a lot. Nothing to be too concerned about," she said, leaning into kiss him again. He smiled at her and kissed her again, their lips moving together teasingly before she pulled away. "James," she said, voice soft and seductive, eyes lightly glowing. "Lay down."

"Okay," he whispered dazedly, lying back on the couch. She straddled him and leaned forward till her lips were near his ear.

"James, you may feel some slight pain, but it'll be over before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and leaned down, brushing her lips over his neck, finding his jugular vein, before biting down harshly. "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed out before she slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his screams before she took her lips away and jumped off his convulsing body.

"Kinda a shame I did that," she said to herself, licking her lips. "You were delicious."

…

**Thanks for reading : )**

**Until the next chapter**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.- I hope everyone has a fun and safe Thanksgiving!**


	5. Everything Has Consequences

**Look who's back with a new chapter! :D Sorry I've been gone for a while, just been busy.**

**But I'm here now :D**

**Kind of a short chapter, but I think it's good enough : ) And I hope you guys do too.**

**Updated:11/30/2012**

…

James hazel eyes opened slowly as he jumped off the bed, did a flip in mid-air, and landed on his feet, eyes now wide as he stared at Erica, who had a pleased look on her face.

"Good morning sleepy-head. How you feeling?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, her smile growing. James just stared at her.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Now that's a good question," she said, still smiling. "Let's say… You'll be perfect, forever." Her smile now grew to a full toothed grin, and James took a step back as he stared at her teeth; they weren't teeth at all. They were fangs.

Vampire fangs.

"Im-Impossible…" he stuttered, eyes wide with fear. She shook her head.

"James-"

"No," he said, moving away from her. He kept moving until his back hit a smooth, cool object. Turning around, he saw a full length mirror and gasped.

Now, James has always loved to look at himself in the mirror. He loved admiring how amazing he looked, but now…

He couldn't believe his eyes.

His reflection was distorted and blurry around the edges, and he noticed how he kept fading in and out, sometimes to where he was barely noticeable.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered, but he felt deep down, in his non-beating heart, that he knew what the answer was.

She had changed him.

"It'll get easier. Once we find you a snack of course," she said, her smile still in place, fangs showing. He looked at his messed-up reflection and opened his mouth, watching his fangs slide into the place. "Feels good doesn't it? Just wait till you sink them into some warm, soft skin and feel the blood trickle down your throat for the first time. You'll never forget it."

…

"Kendall and Logan have been gone almost two hours. You think they're okay?" Ethan asked, concern clear in his facial features.

"I'm sure they're fine. I'd be in shock too if I had just been told everything that Logan told Kendall," Benny said with an easy going shrug, eyes never leaving Ethan's face. "Which reminds me. What about us?" Now Ethan looked nervous as he looked at Benny, mouth agape.

"Uh… Well… what do you think about… us?"

"I like the idea." Ethan opened his mouth to respond, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile, when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Guys!" Sarah called out, running up to them. "Thank God I finally found you! Why weren't you answering your cell phones? I'm worried about Erica. I haven't heard from her. I tried calling her, texting her… Nothing. I'm worried for that guy… James."

"What about James?" Carlos asked innocently, joining in their conversation. Sarah looked at Ethan and Benny, not sure what to say. Ethan just sighed.

"James… may be in some trouble," is all he said, making Carlos' eye widen.

"What! No! W-we need to help him then!" he exclaimed, beginning to bounce slightly in place.

"We'll try. Once we find your other friends."

"Well then let's go! If James is in trouble, we gotta help him!"

"Carlos, let's find Kendall and Logan first, then we'll figure out what to do to help James."

…

***~Kogan~***

Kendall and Logan had finally left the restaurant, shoulders heavier but hearts lighter. They had each called their respective girlfriends and told them that while they were on tour, they wanted to keep things on hiatus, and maybe continue when they got back, if they still wanted to be together. Logan and Kendall knew it was a jerk move, but they would rather work on a relationship for them without feeling as if they were cheating on their girlfriends.

So, now that they two teens were single (as they could be), as they made their way back to the arcade, one hand slowly found another, their fingers interlocking, they both smiled.

But quickly, they pulled their hands away from the other as 5 other teens ran up to them.

"Kendall! Logan! Sarah says that James is in trouble!" Carlos exclaimed as he got to them, the others following.

"What? Was it… Erica?" Logan asked, his worry clear.

"I haven't heard from her. Have you guys tried to contact James?"

"No, but we will."

…

James turned when the sound of the band's theme song played through the room suddenly. His phone had fallen on the bed, where it continued to play loudly.

"Are you going to answer that?" Erica asked, her smile still in place. "Isn't that your friends?" James just looked at the phone, unsure of what to do now. "Go ahead. Answer it. I'm sure they've realized by now what's happened to you. They're worried." James picked up the phone, took a deep breath, and answered it.

"Hello?"

…

Grandma Weir had been sitting in her living room, ready to begin reading her book, when a chill passed through her. With a heavy sigh, she stood and made her way to her magic room.

_Something's happened that shouldn't have,_ she thought as she looked through her spell book and shelves full of magic items. _I hope I can fix it before it's gotten too out of hand…_

…

**I know it seems like it's moving kinda fast, but eh, that happens I guess.**

**Like I said, short chapter, but has enough to keep ya'll interested until next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. This Is How It Goes

**Updated: 12/9/2012**

…

"_Hello?" _James voice rang out of the speaker of Kendall's phone, where Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Sarah, Ethan, Benny, and Rory all stood. The three remaining members of Big Time Rush let out relieved breaths when they heard the pretty boy's voice.

"James?" Kendall asked, "Are you okay?"

"_Kendall. I'm… I've been better."_

"Where are you? We're all really worried. We didn't wanna go back to the hotel without you," Logan said, making James do something that sounded like a sigh.

"_I think it'd be better if you guys went back without me. I think… I think I'm gonna have to stay away for a while."_

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked, clearly worried.

"_Don't worry Carlos, I'll be okay… I just need to get used to some… changes I'm going through." _Ethan and his friends looked at each other, already knowing what James meant by that. Logan saw them exchange their looks and he too knew what had happened to his friend.

"Just be careful James. We'll be at the hotel okay?"

"_Okay guys. You be careful too. Bye."_

"We will. Bye," they all said before ending the call and looking at each other.

"We should get going to the hotel before it gets any later," Kendall said, looking at the sunset over his shoulder.

"I'll take you guys. Just to make sure you get there okay," Sarah said, stepping forward and smiling at them.

"Me too," Rory said, stepping up next to Sarah. "We know this town. We'll make sure you get back okay."

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you guys around." They made to leave when Logan turned back

"Ethan," Logan said, stepping back to the other boy. "Let me see your phone," he said, holding his hand out. Passing over his phone, Logan quickly typed something into it before handing it back. "There's my number, in case you need to reach us, for _any_ reason."

"Thanks."

…

***~Bethan~***

Benny and Ethan made their way towards their respective houses, not speaking, each in their own thoughts. As they neared their houses, Benny stopped and looked at Ethan.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You think what happened to their friend is our fault."

"Well it kinda is. We've kinda it made it our job to stop all supernatural things that are going on in this town. Then suddenly we just let some… _tourist_ get bitten and changed? Why didn't Erica kill him?"

"There's nothing we can do tonight E. He's already been changed. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Like?"

"Us." Ethan frowned as he begun to feel his face heat up a bit. "E, we need to discuss this."

"Why? Why do we need to discuss this? Can't… Can't we just let things run their course?"

"Is that really what you want? Or do you want… me?" Ethan looked at his feet as Benny took a step closer to him. "Ethan-"

"Benny…" Ethan whispered, but Benny just smiled and cupped Ethan's face, pushing it up so he would look at him. Ethan felt his eyes widen as Benny leaned down and, as their lips were a breath away from each other, Benny's smile grew.

"You know I'm gonna kiss you right?" Ethan didn't say anything, so Benny took that as a yes and finally pressed his lips against the pair that he had waited so long to feel against his own.

…

***~Kogan~***

Kendall looked over at Logan, who was currently sitting on his bed, reading something on his laptop. Kendall then looked at Carlos, who had passed out on his bed, clearly exhausted from their day out in Whitechapel. Kendall sighed and stretched out on his bed, quietly turning on the TV before looking back at Logan.

"Loges. Logie," he said as he sat up again. "What are you looking at?"

"Researching."

"Whatcha researching?" Kendall asked, now getting up from his own bed and sitting behind Logan on his, legs on either side of him. "Vampires?"

"If James is what we think he is, then I wanna know as much about it as I can."

"Loges, stop. We don't know for sure what happened to James. We won't know till we see him, and even then, we may not know. When he's ready, James will come to us. Why don't we just… spend some time together right now?"

"Kendall, just because we agreed to this relation-" Logan was cut off when he felt soft lips graze his neck. "Kendall," he said, tone now warning; all he got in a return was deep chuckle.

"Logan, just relax."

"Easier said than done," Logan grumbled as Kendall slowly traced his fingers up and under the edge of the young genius' shirt. "Besides, we just began-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Kendall said, turning Logan's head so they were looking at each other.

"Say please."

"Plea-" Kendall was cut off as Logan pressed his pink full lips against Kendall's briefly before pulling away, smiling smugly.

"You didn't say how long of a kiss you wanted." Kendall growled in aggravation before gently putting Logan's laptop on the floor. Logan raised an eyebrow in question before Kendall pounced, pushing Logan down on the bed and connecting their lips.

…

James sat in Erica's room, turning his cell phone in his hands, unsure about what to do. His hunger was growing, but he really didn't want to drink anyone's or anything's blood. It really didn't just appeal to him. Erica said that was natural, and he would get used to it, but he didn't think that would happen anytime soon.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he could just die of starvation. Not that he particularly wanted to die, but he really didn't see any other option. James was pulled from his thoughts when Erica sauntered into the room.

"Hi handsome," she said, kissing his cheek before curling up in a chair. He smiled at her but stayed silent. "Oh come on, you aren't going to talk to me?" His mouth was once again in a grim line as he avoided looking at her. "James, it'll be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that? I'm going to be 17 for the rest of my life while all my friends and family grow old?"

"I'm forever 17. It's not as bad as it seems. You'll feel better about it once you get some blood in you and become a full vampire." James just shook his head and stopped talking then. Erica sighed as she pulled out her cell phone. "I think I know someone that can help you get used to this."

…

Grandma Weir read over her spell book, nodding and mumbling to herself. Everything looked ready for use. Heading towards her grandson's room, she knocked on the door, only for it to be swung open by a shirtless, flushed face, nervous looking Benny.

"Yeah grandma?" he asked, eyes wide and smile forced. With a small smile, she rolled her eyes and turned away to head back to the kitchen.

"You and Ethan get dressed and call your friends, including the band boys. I need everyone here before midnight."

…

**Hehe, well there was some cute slash for everyone along with some actual plot.**

**Until next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. There's Always A Catch

**Chapter's kinda long (to me anyways)**

**No, I STILL don't own Big Time Rush or My Babysitter's A Vampire. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Updated: 12/20/2012  
**

…

Grandma looked at the rag-tag group of teens that stood and sat in various places in her living room. Curled up on the couch were Ethan and Benny; next to them were Kendall and Logan, each couple holding hands. She smiled sadly at how happy they were. With a shake of her head, she looked at the rest of the people in the room. Sarah and Rory stood there, happily chatting with Carlos, who kept looking worriedly at the last two people in the room. Grandma let her eyes go to them, her lips now in a grim line. Standing in a corner, far away from the rest of the people, were James and Erica. James was jittery and shaky as he looked around the room, eyes not meeting anyone's. Erica looked bored, but serious as she kept a sturdy hand on James' arm, keeping him from sprinting out of the house.

"Thank you for coming everyone," Grandma said, making the teens all turn to look at her. She smiled sadly again and coughed a bit before speaking again. "I suppose you are all wondering why I had Benny and Ethan call you all here." There were murmurs of agreement among the teens and various nods. She nodded herself before she sighed. "Well… You all know that, like my grandson, I can do magic." James looked around perplexed while Carlos looked stunned. "Okay maybe all of you didn't know that… Anyway. James," she said, turning to the jittery teen, who stared at her, eyes wide. "This isn't the life for you. Do you want help?"

"Yeah James, grandma's blood substitute will help you a lot… Ya know, until you're ready for real blood," Sarah said, smiling at him. He shook his head, not saying anything.

"That's not quite what I was getting at Sarah, but thank you for the compliment… I guess," Grandma said uncertainly before looking at the hazel-eyed teen again. "But James… you were never meant for the life that Erica has given you." James took a shaky step forward, but was stopped by Erica.

"What are you talking about?" she asked the older woman harshly.

"Erica, James isn't meant to be a vampire."

"Like any of us had a choice!" she hissed, that vampire anger flaring up. "Besides, this life is so much better than any puny human life could ever be!"

"James already has a good life. Just because being a vampire worked for you doesn't mean it'll work for him," Grandma replied, voice still calm as she spoke. "It's his choice. James, do you want to be a vampire?"

"No," he said quietly, staring at his friends with a shaky gasp. "I… I don't want this life. Erica, I'm sorry. I like you, but you're kinda crazy," he said, now looking at her, eyes sad. She frowned and turned away from him. "I'm sorry," he said softly before turning to face Grandma. "How can you fix me?"

"Yeah Grandma, how can you fix him? I mean, if you can make him human again, why didn't you offer that option to us?" Sarah asked, making the older woman sigh and rub her temples.

"I knew that you were gonna ask that," she muttered before smiling tiredly at the young vampire. "Sarah, think about the life you have now. Can you honestly say that the life you had was better than this one?" Sarah was quiet for a minute before looking at the older woman.

"I had a future."

"You still do. Think about it. You can still go to college. Many women don't get taller after 17 and they don't start looking older for years… I know you don't get the life you wanted, but you can have a life." Sarah smiled softly and nodded.

"You're right." Grandma now smiled.

"Well, back to James. I do have a backwards potion that can make all of this go away, and you'll be human again."

"That's great!"

"But there's a catch," she said, looking at the happy couples on the couch. "It doesn't just affect James… I can make it back to the day you all arrived here in Whitechapel."

"So… We'll be back on the bus…" Logan started, making the older woman nod.

"And won't remember any of this. I can also make it to where your bus _doesn't _crash. You will go on with your lives."

"But then… Logan and I won't be together anymore," Kendall mumbled, looking at his boyfriend, who wasn't looking at him.

"That's not all. If what Grandma is saying is true… then we won't be together anymore either," Ethan said as he looked at Benny, whose eyes were wide.

"It's James' choice everyone. Let him decide."

…

James stood there, looking at his friends and the people who he had just met. As much as he didn't want to ruin their new lives, he really wanted to be human again. He watched as Kendall and Logan untangled away from each other before coming up to him.

"It's okay James," Logan said to his friend, who took a cautious step back. "You won't hurt us." James was jittery and held his breath. "James. Let Benny's Grandma help you." James spoke so quietly that Logan had to lean forward to hear him.

"I can't do that to you guys…" he mumbled, but Logan and Kendall both shook their heads.

"If we're meant to be together, then we'll find a way," Kendall said, smiling at James. "But what would be the point of us having a happy life together if one of our best friends wasn't there to drive us crazy?" James smiled but then looked at Benny and Ethan, who were watching him. As slowly as he could, he made his way to them.

"If I do this… you two won't be together…" He spoke slowly, as if he would scare them. But Benny and Ethan just smiled.

"We've been arguing about becoming more than friends for weeks now. Going back a few days' time to save a life won't change the fact that eventually-" Ethan started, only for Benny to interrupt.

"We'll be together," Benny finished, still with a happy smile. James smiled at them before turning to Grandma.

"Fix me."

…

Grandma had all the teens gather in her kitchen, which was cramped with so many people. James was still jittery, but Sarah and Erica both held on to him so he didn't do anything. As the older woman passed out steaming mugs of her potion, Benny and Ethan held onto each other as did Kendall and Logan. Carlos was quietly pestering James to show him his fangs just once before they all became human again, and Rory was staring intensely at one of her pots that was hanging on the wall. She shook her head, a soft, small smile on her lips.

"Everyone has to drink at the same time for it to work right," she said as she herself took one cup. "And you have to drink it all in one gulp." Everyone nodded their understanding as they all grabbed their cups.

"I love you," Kendall said suddenly to Logan, a small smile on his face. "I just wanted to make sure you know that."

"I love you too," Logan said as they shared a brief kiss. Benny and Ethan copied them before smiling at each other as well.

"Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and, as one, they all drank the muddy liquid down in one gulp.

**~*~Special effect moment of going back in time ~*~  
~Kogan~**

A dark tour bus chugged slowly through the pouring rain, all its occupants asleep except for the driver, who squinted to see through the downpour before him. He wanted to pull over and wait for this storm to pass, but he could barely see the road enough to even know where "over" was. Before he knew what was happening though the bus jolted. Luckily, it didn't spin or anything, it just continued on its way. The jolt had awakened only a couple of the sleeping occupants.

"Loges? You okay?" a croaky-voiced, sleepy-eyed blonde asked the shorter brunette, who had also woken up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to look at their surroundings. They were still on the bus as it got through some dense rain. Logan could see a small town outside the window, flying by along with some passing headlights. "Where are we?" he wondered out loud, only for the bus driver to quickly explain.

"Small town called Whitechapel. Just passing through then we'll be back on the main road to your next concert." Logan nodded and saw Kendall watching him.

"You okay Kenny?" he asked the blonde, who nodded then shook his head.

"I don't know. I had a … weird dream. Something about… magic… I don't know," he said as he shook his head again.

"Hmm… I had something similar to that… We probably saw a light outside the window in our sleep and our subconscious did the rest."

"I guess… Well I don't think I can sleep anymore. Want to sit up with me and listen to some music?" Logan nodded and moved next to Kendall, who wrapped his blanket around him before wrapping an arm around the slighter shoulders of his friend. Logan smiled at him as they shared headphones before placing his head on the blonde's shoulder. No words were said as the two friends fell asleep like this.

**~Bethan~**

Ethan was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep as he felt like something was amiss in his life. Only when he recognized the sound of his phone vibrating on the small table next to his bed; grumpily, he reached for it. Recognizing the smiling picture of his best friend, he tiredly answered the phone.

"What?" he asked, yawning as he did so. He heard a matching yawn before a tired voice responded.

"E?"

"Who else would answer my phone at … midnight?" he asked, glancing at his watch.

"Good point. I can't sleep. Can I come over?"

"And how do you expect to get in? I'm not sneaking you in through the front door."

"I'll climb through your window if I have to. I just … I want to see you," he said quietly, but Ethan still smiled.

"Be at my front door. And be quiet."

Ethan stared at Benny, who stared right back. Neither spoke, only looked. Ethan blinked and Benny grinned.

"I win!" he stated with a happy smile, to which Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired. Goodnight," he said suddenly, flipping over on his side to go to sleep. Benny forcibly rolled him back so he was facing him before lying down with him.

"Fine. Goodnight." Ethan stared at Benny, whose eyes were closed. With a soft smile, he too closed his eyes. He felt faint fingers ghost over his hand before settling gently on top of it. Now both with small smiles, the two boys fell asleep.

…

**Thanks to EVERYONE for reading my second crossover. **

**I hope the ending was sufficient.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
